Zeno 'Lanodee
Zeno 'Lanodee was a Sangheili (Elite) warrior in the Covenant. He quickly rose through the ranks until he was a member of the Special Operations. After the breaking of the Covenant (also known as the Covenant Civil War or the Great Schism) he was promoted to Special Operations Officer and he went on several missions to quell Brute forces. 'Lanodee encountered the Demon (John-117) many times, and on every occasion he escaped alive. Early Life Birth Zeno 'Lanodee was born in 2515, 10 years before the Battle of Harvest. He was young when he joined the Covenant military against the wishes of his family. They were a very wealthy Sangheili family that lived in High Charity and 'Lanodee was a somewhat spoiled child. My parents always had great faith in the Great Journey, and that somewhat influenced him, though not in the way it did most members of the Covenant. From an early age, 'Lanodee always thought the notion of a Great Journey ridiculous. When 'Lanodee left his family for the military, they never wanted to see him again. After his long and vigorous training, Zeno 'Lanodee emerged victorious from a Sangheili Military Academy as an Minor Sangheili. First Battles Zeno 'Lanodee was involved in numerous battles and skirmishes with the humans, such as the Battle of Reach, the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV, the Battle of New Harmony, and the Battle of New Constantinople, the second of which he distinguished himself enough to become part of the Fleet of Particular Justice. After the Battle of Reach, 'Lanodee, along with the rest of the Fleet, pursued the UNSC Pillar of Autumn to Halo. Battle of Installation 04 In 2552, after many long and hard battles, Zeno 'Lanodee was stationed on Installation 04 as part of a artifact retrieval group. He was there when the UNSC Pillar of Autumn arrived in the system, and he was there when the Demon attacked. 'Lanodee encountered him at the Silent Cartographer, and he shot him. 'Lanodee survived only by playing dead. After the Demon left to activate the map, 'Lanodee left the building and quickly slaughtered some startled Marines that the Demon had left behind. After that, he ran to another side of the island and was picked up by a Spirit dropship. He stayed at the Truth and Reconciliation (which was the Covenant headquarters on Halo) for a while until he heard that the Flood had been released. 'Lanodee was then chosen to fill in for a Special Operations Sangheili that had been summoned to the human ship the Pillar of Autumn for a special mission. 'Lanodee was still a Minor Sangheili, so he was promoted to a Major. His mission was to get to Halo's control room and guard it from humans and the Flood. Zeno 'Lanodee and four Special Operations Sangheili left in Banshees to the Control Room. When the team was flying over snowy canyons, a sudden snowstorm hit and two Elites were lost in the chaos. When the three remaining Sangheili landed in front of the Control Room, a sudden wave of Flood attacked and one other Elite was killed. Only Lirl 'Katananee and 'Lanodee were left after the flood were dead. Afterward, the Demon came down and killed Lirl. 'Lanodee survived yet again by jumping off a cliff and landing in deep snow. He hid there until the sounds of battle died. He then climbed back up the slope, and went back to the hidden Banshees. Zeno flew away to report that his mission had failed, and they had arrived at the Control Room too late. Destruction of Halo As 'Lanodee was flying back to the Truth and Reconciliation, he received word that the ship was under attack by humans, the Flood was running around the ring, killing everything, and the Demon was on its way to the human ship, the Pillar of Autumn and was going to detonate it, destroying the ring in the process. He quickly changed course to Halos atmosphere. Just in time, Zeno flew out into space and watched as Halo tore itself apart. He returned to the Supreme Commander's flagship, the Seeker of Truth and requested his audience immediately. After that, 'Lanodee was promoted and re-commissioned to Regret's defense. Battle of Installation 05 After Regret's failed attack on Earth, he fled to Installation 05. Zeno 'Lanodee was deployed on the ring, and his orders were these: Protect Regret, Kill any human you see, and report ANY sightings of the Demon. 'Lanodee patrolled in some ruins, and he tested his new Active Camouflage technology frequently. Being a Special Operations Sangheili, 'Lanodee had greater shields and Active Camo capability. He had with him a Plasma Rifle and an Energy Sword. After a time, 'Lanodee heard fighting so he went to investigate. As soon as he saw the Demon amongst the other human soldiers, Zeno told his fellows that he was going to inform Regret immediately that the Demon was here at last. The two Elites, a Minor and a Major, both with Carbines, jumped into the battle. 'Lanodee never saw them again. Zeno 'Lanodee ran through the ruins until he got to the edge of a cliff where a Jakal sniper was standing. 'Lanodee told the sniper to beware, for the Demon was right behind him. He nodded and continued pacing. 'Lanodee climbed down the ledges, and continued running through the ruins, informing anyone that he could see that the Demon had come. He ran through a passage in the cliffs, and narrowly avoided detection by a Human dropship. It dropped strange pods that burst open upon impact until a while later. 'Lanodee thought they were weapons to kill him, some sort of missile activated by movement. He stood still for a while, until he noticed one of the human's primitive weapons inside them and he realized they were just weapon pods. 'Lanodee continued down a ramp, and into a temple occupied by Honor Guards. He informed them of the Demon, and ran on. On the platform outside of the structures, there were gondolas to transport oneself to the far towers. 'Lanodee waited until a gondola arrived, and jumped on. He looked back, and realized that the Demon was right behind him, killing the Elites and Jakals on the loading platform. A phantom then flew over, and dropped two Hunters. Though he was already half-way across the lake, 'Lanodee could watch as the Demon defeated the two Hunters. When Zeno finally reached the far tower, he ran into the elevator and went down to the underwater structure. He walked through the halls, informing everyone of the Demon, until he got to the second glass hall. Two Unngoy were fighting over a discarded Plasma Rifle, and then in the struggle, one of them fired it. The plasma hit the glass, and a tiny bit of water leaked in. 'Lanodee reprimanded the Grunts, and moved to the second elevator. As he arrived at the third structure, this one not on the lake, he saw Drones flying around everywhere. He batted them out of the way, and waited for the next gondola. As this gondola was just leaving, he saw the Demon emerge from a structure behind him. Then, in the middle of the lake, there was a huge roar, accompanied by a huge whirlpool and a froth of bubbles. It occurred to 'Lanodee that the underwater temple must have collapsed and sunk, not only because of the two stupid Grunts, but that the Demon must have been through there and caused a lot of damage. Bodies and wreckage floated to the surface of the water. 'Lanodee turned around and looked at the towering wall. He had no time to ponder it however, as he was deposited upon the temple ground. He cursed again at the malfunction in the communications. The gondola then started back, and 'Lanodee saw the Demon far away, but coming closer. Zeno ran into Regret's chambers, and yelled that the Demon was coming, and all must be ready. Regret angrily told him to leave, for he had interrupted his sermon. 'Lanodee angrily walked out, conscious of the fact that everyone in that temple was probably going to die. Zeno jumped into a Banshee, and flew away to High Charity. High Charity Zeno 'Lanodee arrived at High Charity with the intention of delivering the news of Regret's peril to the Hierarchs. Unfortunately, he arrived just as the Covenant Civil War started. 'Lanodee fought bravely with his brothers against the Brutes. He heard news that the Demon was at High Charity, but he fought until the Flood attacked. When that happened, 'Lanodee found another Banshee and flew it to the lower districts to look for his family, though they had deserted him. He spent many hellish hours in the dark, foggy streets looking for them, interrupted by numerous Flood attacks, until he finally had to give up and leave. 'Lanodee flew away on his Banshee, never to return. Aftermath and Later Life Zeno 'Lanodee regrouped with the surviving Sangheili, and Rtas 'Vadumee, temporary leader of the Sangheili, ordered him on several odd missions including recon missions and missions to search for and destroy and Flood or Brutes that he might find on or floating around Installation 05. After a short time, 'Vadumee ordered 'Lanodee to Substance, the great blue gas giant near the Installation. There, 'Lanodee was ordered to eradicate a small group of Sangheili that still revered the Forerunners and had faith in the Great Journey, though not in the Prophets. When his task was complete, and when Human-Covenant War and the Covenant Civil War was ended by Truth's death, 'Lanodee was promoted to Zealot Ship Master and was presented with his own ship, the Broken Faith. Zeno 'Lanodee was pleased, and he spent many years afterward scouting the galaxy for the other Installations with his faithful crew. After many strange and exciting adventures, Zeno returned to his new home planet of Sanghelios for one last visit to his surviving relatives. Then, a veteran and battle-seasoned warrior, he resolved to go on one last quest. He asked his crew if they were ready to go where no one had gone before, and he warned them that they might never return. They replied that they would go to hell for him, and so, Ship Master Zeno 'Lanodee and his crew departed Sanghelios, never to be seen again. Personality Zeno 'Lanodee was mostly kind to other Elites; he gave higher ranking Elites the respect they deserved but he never grovelled. Most Elites are obsessed with honor, while 'Lanodee thought the Elite idea about "honor and glory" was ridiculous. He didn't think that in a battle an Elite should foolishly and suicidally rush forward to get a kill, he preferred to stay in cover and use a Carbine or a Beam Rifle to slowly pick off the enemy. He respected Grunts and Jakals, and he was never mean or cruel to them like other Elites sometimes were. Zeno 'Lanodee liked to make friends with everyone, though later battles made him somewhat colder that he once was. The Prophet's admired Zeno 'Lanodee's independence and individuality and so they often requested his presence, to talk to him. Little did they know that 'Lanodee had barely any faith in the Prophets or the Great Journey, which was a great heresy in itself. Quotes *"My mission has failed. The Demon has murdered my comrades and breached the Control Center. My honor is gone. My soul is shattered." — Zeno 'Lanodee on Installation 04. *"Excellency, I grieve to give you this news, but the sacred ring has been destroyed by the Demon, and all who were on present during the end are no more." — Zeno 'Lanodee to the Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice soon after Halo's destruction. *"I have no time for petty conversation, my brothers. The demon is here, and I am off to warn the Holy One who is present. Guard this place with your lives, my brothers, and do not let the Demon pass! For the Hierarchs, and for the Covenant!" — Zeno 'Lanodee informing two Elites on Installation 05 of the Master Chief's presence. *"Cease your fighting! The Demon is on it's way! Look what you have done to the Forerunner's holy relics! If you drown, I shall be glad! Now inform your comrades of the Demon's presence, while I inform the Hierarch." — 'Lanodee reprimanding two fighting Grunts in an underwater structure on Delta Halo. Category:Sangheili